Yume No Sekai
by Plushies
Summary: Uma gata... Um ditador... Um estudante... Uma elfa... E dois estranhos que vem de longe. O que será dessa dimensão, que, ao que parece, será destruída?
1. Namae wa

É noite

Voltado da escola, o garoto entrou numa casa. Sua casa. Jogou a mochila na sala e foi para seu quarto.

Todos os dias eram assim, desde sempre.

Aquele era o aluno mais brilhante da escola.

Mesmo assim, era um tanto solitário.

Sim ele tinha colegas de classe.

E ele saia com eles.

Mas eram apenas colegas.

Um vulto passa por entre as pequenas casas daquela vila.

Quase que não se nota sua presença, se não fosse o barulho de moedas batendo dentro de um saquinho.

Saltos que humanos normais não conseguiriam fazer.

Perfeitas aterrissagens.

Talvez um gato?

O vulto rapidamente parou entre duas casas e se escondeu nas sombras.

- E esse é meu presente aos tolos.

Disse a voz vindo das sombras que as paredes daquele estreito corredor entre as casas faziam.

Uma voz suave de mulher, com um tom de diversão, misturado ao som das moedas.

Uma grande cidade.

Escura.

Cheirando a sangue.

Não havia pessoas na rua.

Afinal, você não pode considerar aquele estranho grupo um grupo de "pessoas".

Todos com longas roupas pretas, cabelos jogados nos rostos pálidos.

Todos andando como bêbados.

O banquete deve ter sido muito bom.

Aqueles que caiam no chão são como folhas secas.

São duras, são estranhas.

E os outros pisam nelas.

Alguém vê tudo de uma janela, numa espécie de castelo.

E ele está sorrindo.

Não havia ninguém naquelas ruas.

Aquela cidade que fica tão quente e acolhedora quando o sol da manhã está batendo,

fica tão triste durante a noite que ninguém ousa sair de suas casas.

A não ser uma jovem de pele bem clara, lábios rosados, orelhas pontudas e os mais longo e louro cabelo já visto.

Quase branco.

Ela está sentada na praça no centro da cidade.

Segurando uma coroa delicada de ouro branco.

- Esse é o único horário que eu posso sair de casa e não me olham.

Disse a doce voz aveludada da jovem.

**[ O P E N I N G ]**

**[ F I R S T A C T: N A M A E W A ... ]**

Entrando pela porta de um quarto iluminado pela luz do monitor do computador,

encontramos o jovem de cabelos escuros e curtos.

Ele tira seu óculos e fecha os olhos, tentando dormir.

No computador, um download acaba, fazendo um barulho de alerta que acorda o rapaz.

- Mas... Ué.

Ele levanta e vai até computador, pensando "Mas eu não mandei baixar nada".

Na tela está escrito "Download concluído! Deseja executar agora?"

A jovem ladra agora está sendo perseguida por um grupo de homens.

- Peguem a ladra! - Disse o primeiro.

- Volte aqui, vadia! - Disse o segundo, segurando a garota pelo braço.

Num movimento muito rápido, ela se vira.

Pode-se observar que ela tem orelhas de gato, rabo de gato, unhas longas e a pupíla dos olhos é muito fina,

assim como aqueles que a perseguiam.

Em seqüência, ela usa o braço do segundo homem como apoio para levantar seu corpo e acertá-lo com uma voadora.

O homem voa longe, cai em cima de espécie de placa e desmaia.

A garota de cabelos escuros joga o cabelo para trás e continua a correr com seu saquinho de moedas.

Porém, quando ela volta a olhar para frente, tem um homem muito maior que aqueles que estavam a seguindo.

- Oh, droga...

O jovem que estava a olhar a podre cidade de sangue da janela tem seus pensamentos interrompidos por um criado.

Esse está de terno e gravata, muito bem arrumado e alinhado,

mas seu rosto faz pensar que ele já morreu a muito tempo.

- Meu senhor, - Disse ele - a reunião está para começar. Você deve me seguir.

O rapaz arruma seu cabelo loiro-um-pouco-cinza, ajeita sua capa preta e se vira, mostrando seu rosto:

incrivelmente pálido, olhos azuis opacos.

Um vampiro.

E por isso, transborda charme e sede por sangue.

- Estou à caminho,... - Disse, com um meio sorriso.

Começa a amanhecer.

A garota nem percebe, continuando a encarar a coroa com seus olhos azuis da cor do céu.

Quando o sol começa a iluminar a frágil pele da elfa, ela percebe um aldeão a olhando.

Ela se assusta e levanta.

Finalmente, ele toma coragem para apontá-la e dizer: - Princesa! A senhorita não devia deixar a torre!

- Oh, não...

- Bom, se for vírus, eu arrumo o computador antes do meu pai suspeitar...

E ele executa o programa.

Tudo fica muito branco e claro...

O homem grande pula em cima da garota-gata, não há para onde ela fugir.

Ela apenas se protege com os braços, para tentar se machucar o menos possível, quando...

Ela some, num brilho branco.

O homem enorme cai de barriga no chão, onde ela devia estar.

- Droga, ela sempre escapa! - Disse um quarto homem, chegando perto do outro enorme.

Uma sala escura.

Uma mesa grande.

Onze cadeiras.

Dez ocupadas.

O homem magro que estava com o vampiro abre a porta.

Os homens sentados na mesa olham para a porta,

enquanto ela está sendo aberta,

um brilho branco sai dela.

Todos se assustam com a entrada triunfal do ditador.

Mas quando o homem magro olha para seu lado...

- Ora! - Um velho gordo, igualmente branco como os outros, se levanta irritado - Onde está o Senhor Ditador?!

- A senhorita havia feito um juramento, que jamais sairia da torre!

- Eu...!

Um brilho branco e claro quase cega o aldeão, e quando ele torna a olhar a princesa, ela já não está mais lá.

- O que está fazendo? - Chega uma outra elfa, essa gorda, segurando um rolo de macarrão. - Onde esteve a noite?

- Mulher! - Gritou o elfo - Você viu? A princesa estava aqui até agora!

A elfa bate na cabeça do aldeão com o rolo de macarrão: - Você bebeu, não é, velho safado!

Quando tudo volta a ficar normal, o garoto percebe três estranhas pessoas no seu quarto.

- Quem sã- Tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pela garota-gata:

- Foi você que me teleportou?

- Acho que fui... - Coça a cabeça.

A garota gata pula nele e o agarra pelo pescoço.

- Obrigadaaa~~ ? Me salvou de uma fria!

Ele corou ao ver que a garota, além de ser bonita e usar roupas apertadas e de ladra, também tinha semelhanças com felinos.

- É, mas me tirou de uma reunião importante. - Disse o jovem ditador, sentando-se na cama. - Quem você pensa que é?

- Ah, me desculpe. Não os teleportei de propósito. Deu um erro no meu computador e- Novamente interrompido,

dessa vez, pela elfa, que caiu ajoelhada no chão, derrubando sua coroa.

- Eu jamais deveria... sair da cidade... Sair da torre até vai... - Com lágrimas nos olhos - Meu juramento...

- Ei, do que vocês estão falando? "Uma fria"? "Reunião"? "Juramento"? Quem são vocês?

- Ora, rapaz, - Disse o ditador, num tom irritado - você que deve saber, você que nos seqüestrou.

A garota-gata parecia não ligar para o que está acontecendo, só estava feliz de não estar mais lá.

A elfa continuava chorando e resmungando algumas coisas sobre "juramento".

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, vamos organizar isso. Cada um se apresentando...

- Você começa, champs. - Disse o ditador.

- Hm. Me chamo Toushirö Watanuki.

- Ah, Tou-chan ? - Disse a gata.

- Que sobrenome estranho.

A elfa apenas parou de chorar e ficou olhando atentamente.

- Sou um estudante de Tóquio... - Tentando ignorar os comentários - Sua vez. - Falou para a gata.

- Okay ? - Ela o largou e se virou para o grupo - Me chamo Kaoru... Vocês não precisam saber meu sobrenome.

- Huh? - Disse os dois garotos.

- É um mistério.

- E pra que serve essa sacolinha fazendo tanto barulho de moeda?

- Hmft! - Escondeu atrás de si - Outro mistério!

- ......

- Minha vez. Sou Otoguke Tenjö. O ditador. Me surpreende não saberem meu nome.

- Eh? Da onde? - Perguntou Watanuki.

- Da Jigoku (Inferno).

- Pffff... Desconheço! - Brincou Kaoru, mostrando a língua. Ela realmente estava se divertindo com a situação,

abanando a calda.

- Sua gata insolente...

Kaoru respondeu rosnando.

- E você? - Perguntou Watanuki à elfa, com o tom mais gentil possível.

- Atashi namae wa Rikku Lostheart.

Ninguém disse nada, mas todos acharam incrivelmente fofo.

- 'Lostheart'? ESSE nome é legal.

- Pelo menos a gente fala o própio sobrenome.

Karou respondeu mostrando a língua.

- Eu sou... A princesa do reino dos elfos. Quando pequena, prometi dar minha vida ao meu povo, mas...

- Mas?

- A promessa também era de JAMAIS sair da torre. Eu saí da torre, afinal, estou aqui...

Uma quinta voz, de mulher, ecoa no lugar: - Você vai proteger seu povo. Mas de outro jeito.

- Eh? - A elfa não entendia da onde a voz vinha.

- Quem está ai? - Disse a gata, tirando uma adaga de cada manga.

- É melhor poder nos explicar tudo... - O ditador disse calmamente, enquanto se levantava da cama,

com a mão na bainha da espada.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ARMADOS?! - Gritou Watanuki.

A mesma estranha luz branca apareceu, mas dessa vez, parecia que estava escrito uns códigos no ar

, quando tudo voltou ao normal, uma estranha jovem de cabelos curtos apareceu. Unhas vermelhas,

assim como algumas partes de seu cabelo.

Ela estava de olhos fechados. Quando os abriu...

...mostrou um par de olhos vermelhos

- Namae wa... Misa Kitsune.

**[ E N D I N G ]**

**[ P R E V I E W ]**

- Vocês sabem o que acontece com as outras dimensões se uma é destruída?

- O quê?

xxx

- Então vamos ficar por aqui ?!

xxx

- Você era mais sexy com as orelhas e o rabinho.

xxx

"Você não está preparado."

**[ F Í N :D ]**


	2. What, Who, Why

**[ R E V I E W ]**

No episódio anterior, os personagens se encontraram pela primeira vez no mundo de Toushirö Watanuki

- Me chamo Kaoru.

- Sou Otoguke Tenjö.

- Eu sou... A princesa do reino dos elfos. Quando pequena, prometi dar minha vida ao meu povo, mas...

- Mas?

- A promessa também era de JAMAIS sair da torre. Eu saí da torre, afinal, estou aqui...

Uma quinta voz, de mulher, ecoa no lugar: - Você vai proteger seu povo. Mas de outro jeito.

- Eh? - A elfa não entendia da onde a voz vinha.

- Quem está ai? - Disse a gata, tirando uma adaga de cada manga.

- É melhor poder nos explicar tudo... - O ditador disse calmamente, enquanto se levantava da cama,

com a mão na bainha da espada.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ARMADOS?! - Gritou Watanuki.

A mesma estranha luz branca apareceu, mas dessa vez, parecia que estava escrito uns códigos no ar

, quando tudo voltou ao normal, uma estranha jovem de cabelos curtos apareceu. Unhas vermelhas,

assim como algumas partes de seu cabelo.

Ela estava de olhos fechados. Quando os abriu...

...mostoru um par de olhos vermelhos

- Namae wa... Misa Kitsune.

**[ O P E N I N G ]**

**[ S E C O N D A C T: W H A T , W H O , W H Y ?]**

- Misa Kitsune? - O ditador pareceu desconfiado. Aquela mulher lhe parecia familiar, de algum jeito...

- Kitsuneeeeee?? - Disse a garota gata, entre miados estranhos e rosnados. (off: essa palavra existe?)

Ela parecia ter ódio nos olhos, mostrando seus dentes, e todos os pelos da orelha e do rabo de gato estavam de pé.

- Não se preocupe, gata. Eu não tenho nada com o clã das raposas. É apenas meu sobrenome. - Sorriu a mulher misteriosa.

Kaoru continuou a estranhando. Ela podia sentir um cheiro diferente vindo daquela mulher.

Watanuki também a achou estranha. Ela parecia estar sabendo de tudo, afinal, apareceu por último e mostrando muita calma.

A única que não sentiu nada disso foi a princesa.

- Proteger... meu povo? Você vai me mandar de volta!

- Temo que a situação seja mais complexa do que apenas voltar para seu povo. Claro, se realmente quiser protegê-los.

A jovem princesa parecia ter muita determinação nos olhos. ela fechou as duas mãos no vestido, com muita força e disse:

- Mais do que tudo na minha vida.

A mulher dos cabelos negros e rubis sorriu.

- Tá, por que temos que proteger o povo dela? Eu nem sou elfa.

- Sou um ditador, nunca vi elfos na vida. Não temos nenhum acordo. Não vejo motivos para ajudar nessa causa.

- E eu sou só um estudante! - Gritou.

A mulher continuou a sorrir.

- Vejo que querem explicações, não? Vamos começar?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Aos poucos, o quarto foi desaparecendo e tudo ficou branco. Era tudo branco e infinito.

Não é possível saber onde acaba o chão e começa a parece, ou o céu.

Não é possível nem sentir se você realmente está de pé.

Não existe nada ali.

- Comecemos do básico. O que foi que eu acabei de fazer? - Perguntou como uma professora pergunta à sala.

- Você nos mudou de dimensão. - Disse o jovem ditador, cruzando os braços.

- Isso faz sentido! Todos fomos teleportados para a dimensão do Toushirö-kun.

- Exatamente. E qual o conceito de "dimensão"? - Olhou para a jovem gata.

- Não faço idéia. Você sabe, Tou-chan?

- Eu não. - Respondeu, confuso.

- Povos ignorantes. - Tenjo bateu com a mão na testa.

- Povos ignorantes?! - Rosnou a gata - Eu devia arrancar a sua língua fora, seu cachorro!

- Ei, não briguem! Inu-kun, Neko-chan!

- I-Inu-kun!? (Cachorro-kun!?)

- Neko-chan!?

- Não gritem com ela, ela estava chorando até agora...

- Arigato, Toushirö-kun! - A jovem elfa riu um pouco, com vergonha.

- Não percam o foco...

- Dimensão: Um mundo, vários jeitos de enchergá-lo. - Respondeu o ditador, jogando um olhar de vitória para a gata.

Que respondeu mostrando a língua.

- E chegamos a que conclusão? - Olhando para o grupo.

Ninguém responde.

Antes de responder, o ditador suspira por sero único inteligente do grupo.

- Que técnicamente estamos no mesmo mundo.

- Ooooh!! Sério?? - Perguntou a gata.

- Sim. - Disse Misa. - E o que acontece se eu destruir o mundo, nesta dimensão?

- Essa dimensão "morre"? - Disse o jovem estudante.

Misa engroçou a voz antes de repetir a pergunta mais uma vez:

- Vocês sabem o que acontece com as outras dimensões se uma é destruída?

- O quê?

- Todas as outras dimensões "morrem".

- O que você quer dizer...? - Disse a princesa, gaguejando.

- Ela quer dizer que algo ou alguém vai destruir uma dimensão. - Concluiu Kaoru.

- E deve ser essa dimensão, já que vocês vieram para cá. - Completou Watanuki.

- Vocês aprendem rápido. - Brincou Tenjo.

- Isso é sério! - Gritou Rikku - Quem quer fazer uma coisa dessas?!

- Vocês devem ficar aqui. E vão descobrir o que, quem e porquê. - Disse Misa, começando a sumir.

- Eh? Mas porque nós?!

Ela apenas sorriu mais uma vez antes de desaparecer e eles voltarem para o quarto de Watanuki.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. Como vocês três não parecem seres-humanos, procurem no bolso esquerdo de vocês uma coisa. Quando

quiserem voltar a ser como eram, basta apertar o botão novamente ou tirar o acessório.

Disse a voz de Misa.

Cada um dos três tirou do bolso uma espécie de relógio com um botão. Eles colocaram o relógio no pulso, apertaram o botão,

e...

As orelhas de Rikku perderam suas pontas e seu cabelo ficou menor. Agora, na altura do ombro.

Kaoru perdeu sua calda, suas unhas longas, suas pupílas finas, seus caninos grandes e suas amadas orelhinhas.

Tenjo ganho mais cor, seu cabelo também ficou mais loiro vivo e seus olhos deixaram de ser opacos.

Eles haviam se tornado humanos.

- Nossa, me sinto mais frágil nessa forma... - Disse a elfa, passando a mão no cabelo agora mais curto.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! Meu raaaabo!! Até meu raaaabo!! - Gritou chorando a jovem-agora-não-tão-gata.

- Você era mais sexy com as orelhas e o rabinho. - Brincou o jovem ditador.

Kaoru corou com o comentário e disse: - Eu nunca mais vou ficar na forma de gata na sua frente! - Virou o rosto.

- Então vamos ficar por aqui ? - Sorriu a jovem elfa - Vai ser uma experiencia divertida!

- Bom, acho que eu devo mostrar o mundo para vocês. Mas como é de noite, amanhã eu mostro. Depois da aula.

- Aula? - Perguntou Rikku - Vocês também estudam?

- É, isso nos poupa muito tempo. - Brincou o ditador, sentando na cama.

- Eh? Como assim? - Perguntou a jovem gata.

- Bem, como eu disse, eu sou ditador da Jigoku... Que é o inferno.

- EEEEEH!? - Gritou Watanuki.

- Digamos que todos aqueles que estão na lista dos "mau comportados" do Papai Noél que morrem, vão para lá.

- QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ É O CAPETA?!

- Prefiro o termo "ditador" ou "Akuma Ou" (Rei Demônio)

Watanuki se afasta de Tenjö.

- Não tema, eu não mato ninguém.

- Quer dizer que você já foi humano? - Perguntou a elfa.

- Não. Só se tornam Akuma Ou aqueles que nasceram da união de dois mortos que foram para a Jigoku,

ou filhos daqueles que são filhos dos mortos... E por aí vai. Sou da quarta geração.

- Oh. - Disse a gata, que estava calada até agora.

- Gatos maus que morrem também vão para lá. Assim como os elfos maus.

As duas congelaram.

- Mas os elfos bons vão para a Rei no Aisuru! (Coração das Almas)

- Sim, assim como os humanos bons que vão para a Tengoku. (Paraíso) - Sorriu o ditador.

Watanuki suspirou aliviado.

- E os gatos bons...?

- Não existem gatos bons.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!

- Sério, eles vão todos para a Jingoku.

Ela pula no colo dele e começa a chorar.

- E é lá que juntando raças, nascem outras. Por exemplo, quando junta um humano com um Chi no Tenshi (Anjo de Sangue)

nasce um vampiro. Como eu.

- E o que acontece quando junta uma gata com alguma coisa? - Disse ela, fazendo carinha de gata sem dono.

O ditador apenas sorriu maliciosamente: - Tipo com um vampiro?

E a gata corou novamente, se levantou e andou até o lado oposto, pisando duro e rosnando.

- O que acontece quando junta os dois? - Perguntou num tom baixo a jovem elfa para a gata nao ouvir.

- Normalmente vampiros e gatos não se dão bem. - Respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Bom, já é tarde. Onde pretendem dormir?

Todos disseram: - Eh?

**[ E N D I N G ]**

**[ P R E V I E W ]**

- Você não tem idade para comprar uma revista pornô, rapaz...

xxx

- Hmm! Que delicia! Como isso se chama?

- Sorvete.

xxx

- Quem são essas pessoas gritando lá de baixo?

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

- Não sei, não conheço elas, professora...

**[ F Í N :D ]**


	3. Show up, Touchan

**[ R E V I E W ]**

No episódio anterior, a misteriosa Misa Kitsune explicou aos jovens o que estava acontecendo.

- Todas as outras dimensões "morrem".

- O que você quer dizer...? - Disse a princesa, gaguejando.

- Ela quer dizer que algo ou alguém vai destruir uma dimensão. - Concluiu Kaoru.

- E deve ser essa dimensão, já que vocês vieram para cá. - Completou Watanuki.

- Vocês aprendem rápido. - Brincou Tenjo.

- Isso é sério! - Gritou Rikku - Quem quer fazer uma coisa dessas?!

- Vocês devem ficar aqui. E vão descobrir o que, quem e porquê. - Disse Misa, começando a sumir.

**[ O P E N I N G ]**

**[ T H I R D A C T : S H O W U P , T O U – C H A N]**

Já era bem tarde e, dentro do quarto do jovem estudante de Tóquio, o acampamento estava montado.

Em sua cama, estava a princesa elfa. Por algum motivo desconhecido por Watanuni,

ele não queria que a jovem dormisse no chão.

No chão, ao lado da cama, estava o então estudande, com uma cama improvisada por lençóis.

Perto da porta estava o ditador, sentado com a cabeça encostada na parede, já dormindo.

E, lá em cima do armário, estava a gata, toda encolhida.

Descansaram alí, por horas, até que a gata resolveu abrir um olho.

Era costume dela ver se estava tudo lá antes de mostrar-se acordada, se ninguém havia a roubado.

Só sentiu falta de uma presença.

A gata desceu do armário sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Chegou perto dos lençóis de Watanuki e...

- Cadê ele?

A princesa elfa apenas virou de lado.

O vampiro abriu os olhos e viu a gata parada no meio do quarto.

- O que você quer tão cedo?

A gata miou intrigada e disse: - Tou-chan. Onde ele está?

Tenjo se mostrou irritado e repitiu: - "Tou-chan"?

A gata continuava a falar baixo: - É, vampiro! - Falou brava. - Onde é que está ele? - Falou docemente, agora.

Tenjo abaixou a cabeça, pensativo, ou talvez, triste.

A gata ficou encarando.

Tenjo voltou a erguer a cabeça: - Sei lá, que horas são?

A gata respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Ele saiu logo de manhã.

Kaoru pulou de susto e se virou para a princesa: - Estava acordada?!

- Sim... Vocês falam muito alto.

- Onde ele foi? - Perguntou o ditador.

- Não sei, não quis perguntar. Ele parecia se esforçar tanto para não fazer barulho.

- Ei! - Gritou a gata, agora que todos já estavam acordados. - Vamos atrás dele! Eu posso farejá-lo.

- Primeiro vamos pegar roupas desse mundo.

- Se f(4)=2³ e f(x)= x²+3-2x-6x, quanto é logf(2)²?

A sala ficou parada, todos os alunos olhando para o quadro negro com olhares que poderiam dizer "dessa vez eu não passo

de ano."

Apenas um corajoso levantou a mão.

- Pode vir até o quadro fazer, Watanuki-kun. - A professora entregou o giz para aquele garoto que vinha.

Enquanto ele resolvia a assustadora equação, ouve-se um barulho vindo de fora da escola.

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

Watanuki congelou. Era aquela gata escandalosa...

- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! - Gritava a gata, olhando a janela alta. (vestida assim: .?o=23)

- Kaoru-san, tem certeza que é aqui? - Perguntava a elfa, realmente envergonhada das pessoas que passavam na rua olhando. (vestida assim: .?o=18)

- Siiiiiiiiim, o cheiro dele! Eu nunca erro. Está naquela sala! - Apontou para a janela de Watanuki, ainda berrando.

- Pare de gritar... - Disse o ditador, levando a mão ao rosto. (vestido assim: .com/image/gangster%?o=9)

A gata mostrou a língua novamente para o ditador.

- Você não manda aqui, vampiro!

Ele respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ninguém o chamava pela sua raça, tão informalmente. Nunca.

Todos na sala estavam pendurados na janela olhando aquele estranho trio de pessoas.

Os meninos achando a loira lolita e a morena enfermeira as duas coisas mais sexys do mundo.

As meninas querendo que aquele gangster as prendesse.

- Quem são essas pessoas gritando lá de baixo? - Uma garota loira se virou para Watanuki.

Ele corou apenas com o olhar dela.

- É, parece que estão te chamando, Watanuki-kun. - Completou a professora.

- Não sei, não as conheço, professora...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaanda, Toushirö Watanukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! - Gritou a enfermeira.

Todos olharam Watanuki que, a cada olhar e a cada grito que a gata dava, corava mais.

Ele se virou para a professora e disse: - São... Meus primos... São novos na cidade... Digo, no país.

- Oh. - Disse a professora. - Bom, graças as duas boas notas, eu te libero hoje para mostrar a cidade.

O estudante corado segurou as duas mãos da professora e disse, com lágrimas nos olhos: - Obrigado!

O garoto saiu correndo, e, correndo, pulou em cima de Kaoru: - PARE DE GRITAR!

...

O ditador revirou os olhos.

A elfa suspirou.

A gata corou.

- Huh... AH! - Se levanta - Desculpe!

Kaoru fez uma cara de vergonha profunda.

Depois começou a rosnar: - Pervertido!

- Foi culpa sua. - Disse o ditador.

A gata virou a cara, ainda sentada no chão.

- Mas... Por que estão com essas roupas?! - Gritou o estudante, olhando para aquelas possíveis fantasias sexuais.

- Achamos em um armário na sua casa. - Disse a elfa.

- Qual?

- O que fica no quarto com cama de casal. - Respondeu o ditador.

O garoto corou mais ainda. Era fantasia de seus pais.

- Bem... - Tentou disfarçar. - Vamos comprar roupas normais... - Disse, tirando um cartão de crédito do bolso.

Depois da algumas horas, já estavam vestidos como pessoas normais.

- Tá bem, agora vamos nos separar. Daqui uma hora, devemos nos encontrar aqui. - Disse Watanuki, apontando para uma papelaria.

- Está bem. - O ditador deu as costas e saiu andando.

- Até mais tarde! - Disse a gata, antes de sair correndo para o lado oposto do lado escolhido pelo ditador.

A elfa sorriu docemente: - Precisamos nos separar?

O garoto corou: - N-não. Vamos? - Disse ele, seguindo um terceiro caminho.

- Vamos! - Disse a feliz elfa.

O ditador chega em uma banca e analisa todas as opções de compras.

Porque sim, Watanuki emprestou uma pequena quantia de dinheiro para cada um.

- Posso levar essa?

- Você não tem idade pra comprar revista pornô, rapaz...

- Quantos anos precisa ter?

- 18.

O ditador ponderou que o homem não acreditaria que ele tinha 1200 anos.

- Ninguém precisa saber.

- Tá bem, garoto. Só porque achei você inteligente.

Watanuki entregou à Rikku um sorvete de morango.

- É de comer?

- Sim. Experimente.

A garota levou uma colherada à boca.

- Hm! Que delicia! Como isso se chama?

- Sorvete. - Sorriu ele. - De morango.

- Eu adoro morango! - Disse ela feliz.

Watanuki começou a rir.

A garota fez uma cara de bravinha e disse:

- Qual a graça?

- Não, não tem graça. É que eu achei fofo.

E a elfa corou.

A gata estava andando sozinha pela rua.

Até que ela achou um lugar que era bem colorido.

Todavia, o lugar era escondido num beco.

A garota foi entrando e...

**[ E N D I N G ]**

**[ P R E V I E W ]**

- Cadê a Kaoru?

xxx

- Desculpe, entrada apenas para garotas.

xxx

- O que é aquilo no céu?

**[ F Í N :D ]**


End file.
